Be My Eyes
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Aku berikan kedua mataku itu, asalkan kau bisa bahagia dengan melihat lagi. Walau sekarang aku buta, jadilah mataku. Jadilah mataku untuk melihat dunia yang sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi. /oneshoot!, LenMiku/


**Sum : **Aku berikan kedua mataku itu, asalkan kau bisa bahagia dengan melihat lagi. Walau sekarang aku buta, jadilah mataku. Jadilah mataku untuk melihat dunia yang sudah tidak bisa kulihat.

Be My Eyes

Vocaloid © Yamaha-Crypton

Be My Eyes © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning **: a little misstype, OOC

_A challenge fic from **Akihisa Funabashi**_

.

.

Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna tanpa ada sedikit kekurangan. Mulai dari mata untuk melihat, hidung untuk menghirup udara, telinga untuk mendengar, mulut untuk berbicara, dan hati untuk mencintai.

Namun manusia bukanlah makhluk yang berhati-hati bahkan cenderung ceroboh. Banyak dari manusia yang malah tidak menjaga dan merusak hadiah dari Tuhan itu. Dengan berbagai aktivitas yang harusnya tidak mereka lakukan, mereka merusak apa yang harusnya tidak mereka rusak karena bisa berakibat fatal untuk kehidupan selanjutnya.

Seperti contohnya karena perkelahian antar pelajar. Salah satu dari pelajar yang terlibat dalam perkelahian itu, harus kehilangan kedua matanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat banyak keindahan yang masih tersembunyi dalam hidupnya.

Dan disinilah kita, di sebuah ruang perawatan salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Jepang.

"Len, makan dulu ya? Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan sembuh." ujar Rin, seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu yang merupakan kembaran dari lelaki yang barusan ia panggil Len.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan mataku." balas Len seraya menggerakan kepalanya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Rin.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Apa kau tidak bosan disini terus?" Rin berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lihat mataku, hah? Perban ini akan terus terpasang selamanya! Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi, baka! Tak ada gunanya juga aku keluar dari ruangan ini dan kembali ke dunia luar!" bentak Len seraya menggenggam sebuah perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ya, sekarang Len buta. Buta akibat kenakalan remaja yang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya tidak ada pihak yang salah dalam kasus ini, kecuali Len. Len lah yang bersalah atas insiden yang ia lakukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dokter rumah sakit itu yang tidak bisa mengembalikan penglihatannya.

"Len.." Rin menatap sedih saudaranya itu. Ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa melakukan sebuah hal untuk membantu satu-satunya keluarga yang ia milikki itu.

"Jangan berisik, Rin. Suaramu hanya menggangguku saja!"

"Maafkan aku." Rin hanya bisa tertunduk seraya memegangi semangkuk bubur yang tadinya akan ia suapi pada Len.

Ruangan itu hening. Baik Len ataupun Rin tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ano, Len.." akhirnya Rin mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan –_lagi-_.

"Apa?" tanggap Len dengan ketusnya.

"Kalau kau mau menghabiskan buburnya, aku janji kau pasti bisa melihat lagi." Rin mengembangkan senyumnya. Sebuah senyum yang menyakinkan andaikan Len bisa melihatnya.

"Benar? Apa jaminanmu?" Len menoleh kearah Rin.

"Hah, kau bawel! Tidak perlu jaminan, cepat makan dan tak lama lagi kau akan bisa melihat!" omel Rin seraya menyuapkan sesendok bubur kepada Len. Len pun dengan terpaksa menelannya walaupun dirinya belum siap.

"Hunhu hulu! (1)" Len berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan bubur.

"Ahahaha... Kalau sepeti ini, kau lucu ya? Ayo telan agar aku bisa lanjut menyuapimu." memang benar kata Rin, Len terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Seperti anak kecil yang tak berdaya dan sedang disuapi Ibunya.

Len pun sukses menelan bubur tersebut, "Apaan sih. Jangan tertawa!" Len memanyunkan bibirnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Rin hanya bisa terkekeh walaupun Len melarangnya. Rin sangat senang karena Len sudah mau makan. Walaupun Len orangnya keras, ada sisi lain dalam diri Len yang membuat Rin nyaman berada di sisinya.

'Kau pasti bisa melihat lagi, Len.' ujar Rin dalam hati seraya tersenyum tulus.

**xXx Be My Eyes xXx**

Waktu terlalu cepat bergulir. Kini sudah pagi hari semenjak Rin selesai menyuapi Len. Kini dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya ada Len. Tidak ada Rin seperti biasanya. Hal ini cukup membuat Len bertanya-tanya, kemanakah sahabatnya itu? Kenapa ia tidak datang pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya?

"Ohayou, Len. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa sebuah suara dengan ramah.

"Ng? Gakupo-san ya?" Len berusaha menebak-nebak siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kau benar! Sepertinya kondisimu sudah semakin membaik ya belakangan ini." ujar Gakupo seraya mengganti botol infus Len. Gakupo adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu. Rin meminta Gakupo untuk menjadi dokter khusus yang merawat Len selama ia ada di rumah sakit itu.

"Hm, semoga saja. Sayangnya, tetap saja mataku tidak bisa melihat." sindir Len.

"Hei, jangan pesimis gitu dong. Pagi tadi, aku diberitahu oleh seorang perawat bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan sepasang mata yang akan membantumu untuk melihat lagi. Dan katanya, mata itu sangat cocok denganmu." Gakupo melebarkan senyumnya seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Len.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Makanya kau harus bersiap. Sore ini aku akan melakukan operasinya."

"Yatta~! Bisa tolong telfon Rin? Aku ingin memberitahunya tentang ini!" pinta Len dengan sangat antusias.

"Sebentar ya?" Gakupo mengambil handphone Len yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Len. Ia mencari sebuah kontak dengan nama _Rin. _Tak butuh waktu lama, Gakupo berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Buru-buru ia menghubungi Rin.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Len. Sepertinya Rin tidak mengaktifkan handphonenya."

"Yah~ sayang sekali, padahal ini berita besar!" Len terlihat agak kecewa karena saudaranya itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Sudahlah, Len. Aku yakin Rin pasti ikut senang jika ia datang dan tiba-tiba kau sudah bisa melihat." Gakupo berusaha menyemangati Len.

"Hm,"

"Dasar anak muda~ sudah dulu ya? Aku mau mempersiapkan keperluan untuk operasi nanti sore." Gakupo meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Len.

"Hh.. Rin, kamu memang bodoh. Kenapa kamu tidak bisa dihubungi saat ada kabar membahagiakan seperti ini?" Len memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Ini memang sedikit aneh, biasanya pagi-pagi sekali Rin datang untuk menjenguk Len. Tapi hari ini, Rin tidak mengunjungin Len. Apa yang Rin lakukan saat ini? Dimana dia? Kedua pertanyaan itu tidak bisa berhenti berputar di kepala Len. Sebagai saudara wajar jika ia mengkhawatirkan Rin. Apalagi saudara kembar.

"Sudahlah Len, kau jangan memikirkan dia lagi. Mungkin ia sedang di market atau dimana." Len berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri walaupun sulit.

Pilihan terakhir yang dilakukan Len untuk membuyarkan semua pikiran bodohnya itu adalah memejamkan kedua mata dan terjun ke dunia mimpi.

**xXx Be My Eyes xXx**

Lampu merah diatas ruang operasi itu telah padam. Menandakan bahwa sebuah operasi terhadap seorang pasien telah selesai. Keluarlah Gakupo bersama para perawat lainnya dengan membawa seorang lelaki berambut pirang menggunakan kursi roda. Len Kagamine, ia telah berhasil di operasi.

"Gakupo-san, bagaimana keadaan Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah cemas.

"Syukurlah, operasinya berhasil. Tinggal menunggu sampai 4 hari ke depan untuk membuka perbannya." jelas Gakupo.

"Yokatta~" Rin mengelus dadanya ketika selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Gakupo. Lega bukan main rasanya ketika mengetahui Len berhasil melewati operasi kali ini.

"Rin, perkataanmu benar. Tak lama lagi aku bisa melihat!" Len mengembangkan sebuah senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Selamat ya? Orang yang mau memberikan matanya untukmu, benar-benar orang yang baik!" Rin memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

"Eh? Kenapa berterima kasih padaku?"

"Kau yang sudah meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa melihat lagi." Len memabalas pelukan Rin.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah memberikan matanya untukmu." jelas Rin.

"Tap aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya." ucap Len dengan polosnya.

"Aku juga~"

"Aku janji. Jika sudah bisa melihat lagi, akan kucari orang itu." Len mengancungkan salah satu jempolnya.

"Berjuangalah!"

Sore itu benar-benar menjadi saat yang menyenangkan bagi Len. Karena seseorang yang baik hatinya, ia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat lagi. Meskipun siapa yang memberikan mata itu tidak diketahui, namun Len berjanji kepada Rin dan didalam hatinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menemukan orang tersebut. Orang yang telah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menggunakan mata itu demi melihat indahnya dunia.

'Syukurlah, Len. Aku senang kau bisa mendapatkan mataku. Semoga kau menggunakannya dengan baik.' sesosok bayangan perempuan berlalu dari tempat Len dan Rin yang sedang asyik berpelukan.

_ Time Skip _

"Selamat datang kembali Len!" ujar seorang pria berambut biru dengan cerianya.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu!" seorang gadis berambut hijau langsung memeluk Len dengan gemasnya. Melepas rindu kepada Len yang sudah lumayan lama tidak masuk sekolah karena harus melakukan pengobatan di rumah sakit.

"Kaito! Gumi! Jangan mengejutkanku!" protes Len seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gumi dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa risih jika dipeluk wantia lain kecuali Rin. Dasar sister complex.

"Ehehehe.. Gomen~ aku rindu sekali pada temanku yang bertubuh imut ini!" Gumi mencubit gemas pipi Len.

"Sakiiit~" entah kenapa, sekarang Len malah merindukan hari-harinya di rumah sakit daripada di sekolah.

"Pagi-pagi kalian sudah berisik sekali!" omel Luka yang baru saja datang ke kelas itu.

"Lihat Luka-chan, Len sudah masuk sekolah! Dan dia sudah bisa melihat lagi!" jelas Gumi dengan sangat antusias.

"Oh, selamat datang Len." ujar Sakura seraya melemparkan senyum manis kearah Len.

"Ah, arigatou~"

Walaupun memiliki teman yang bisa dibilang diluar kata 'normal', Len tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanya bahwa ia sangat merindukan mereka. Rindu untuk saling bercengkrama bersama. Syukurlah Len, kau bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu lagi.

"O-ohayou.." sebuah suara mengagetkan seisi ruangan itu.

"Miku? Kau kenapa?" tanya Meiko seraya menghampiri Miku.

"Ma-maaf Meiko-san, mataku sedang sakit. Dan dokter bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu terkena sinar. Makanya ia menyarankanku untuk mengenakan kacamata hitam ini." alih-alih ingin mendekati Meiko, Miku malah berjalan kearah Len.

Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna turqoise. Miku adalah pemimpin sebuah eskul vocal ternama di sekolahnya. Untuk menjaga 'image', biasanya Miku berpakaian serapih mungkin. Namun hal ini 360 derajat berbeda dari penampilan Miku yang seharusnya. Baju yang berantakan, rambut yang terkuncir asal-asalan, dan kacamata hitam. Ah, mungkin kacamat karena memang matanya sedang sakit.

"Aku bantu ya?" tawar Len seraya membimbing Miku menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ah, arigatou Len. Oh ya, selamat datang kembali." balas Miku.

"Arigatou." Len hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun, Miku. Kamu ngapain sih? Berantakan banget!" ujar Luka seraya mengambil sisir di tasnya.

"Ehehehe.. Maaf, Nee. Tadi aku buru-buru." Miku menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Tapi gak gini juga 'kan?" Luka membuka kunciran Miku dan mulai menyisiri rambut adik angkatnya itu.

"Miku selalu bersemangat ya? Aku kagum padamu." Puji Len seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Miku memerah.

"A-ah tidak juga kok, Len." Miku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipi manisnya.

"Eh? Wajahnya Miku-chan memerah!" goda Gumi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Miku.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Candaan ringan pagi hari. Bukan hanya Len yang merasa senang pagi ini, tapi teman-temannya pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi.

**xXx Be My Eyes xXx**

Matahari senja sudah menampakan dirinya di langit. Waktunya untuk jam pelajaran berakhir. Para siswa pun segera membereskan barang mereka dan bergegas pulang untuk beristirahat dan bersiap melewati hari esok.

"Len, Miku! Kami duluan ya?" pamit Luka seraya memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Ah iya," Miku hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya.

"Ciee~ yang mau kencan. Ikut dong~" goda Len yang sukses membuat wajah Luka memerah.

"Diam!" Luka langsung menarik Kaito keluar dari kelas itu.

"Hei~ jangan terburu-buru begitu~"

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya?" Len tersenyum jahil.

"Iya."

"Oh ya Miku, memang matamu kenapa?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Ano.. Mataku... Mataku..." Miku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Len. Haruskah ia memberitahu yang sesungguhnya sekarang?

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan tertawa kok." Len menggenggam tangan Miku, berusaha membuat gadis dihadapanya itu tenang.

Miku menyerah, "Baiklah. Apa kau pernah memperhatikan warna mata barumu?"

"Ng? Memang kenapa?"

Miku membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakanya, "Akulah orang pemilik mata barumu itu."

Len menganga. Terkejut sekaligus senang bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya kini. Terkejut karena Miku yang telah memberikan mata itu dan senang karena akhirnya berhasil menemukan siapa orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Len ingin memastikan pernyataan Miku dengan melontarkan sebua pertanyaan. Miku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Len langsung memeluk Miku tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari Miku terlebih dahulu.

"Le-Len?"

"Terima kasih banyak Miku! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kebaikanmu." Len mempererat pelukan pada temannya itu.

Miku mengelus punggung Len, "Tidak usah pikirkan tentang hal itu. Kita ini teman 'kan? Teman harus saling membantu."

"Tapi ini berarti besar bagiku." Len menatap Miku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hm.." Miku memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, maukah kau berjanji tentang sebuah hal?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?" Len menyetujui ucapan Miku. Apapun itu, pasti akan ia lakukan untuk membalas budi pada Miku.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah melihat lagi karena memberikan kedua mataku padamu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal akan hal itu." ujar Miku seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk menjadi mataku. Menjadi mataku yang akan membantuku melihat dunia yang sudah tak bisa kulihat ini."

"Kau terlalu baik, Miku." Len mengecup lembut kening Miku. "Aku janji. Aku pasti akan menjadi matamu."

Lagi-lagi wajah Miku memerah, "Arigatou. Jadilah mataku, Len."

Semenjak saat itu hubungan Len dan Miku semakin dekat. Mereka bukanlah teman, melainkan sahabat. Len menjadi sepasang mata Miku. Sementara Miku adalah hati Len. Miku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Len meminta bantuan walau itu sulit untuk dikerjakanya. Begitu juga Len. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menjadi mata Miku, walaupun ia harus kehilangan banyak waktu bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Len, tadi pagi aku meminta bantuan pada Luka-nee untuk membuat bento. Makan bersama yuk?" ajak Miku dengan cerianya.

"Tentu! Mau kuambilkan bentonya di Luka?" tawar Len. Miku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak perlu repot. Ini aku yang antarkan." tiba-tiba Luka datang dan memberikan dua buah bento pada Len.

"Eh? Terima kasih banyak. Maaf ya merepotkan," Len menerima bento itu.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Luka berjalan meninggalkan Len dan Miku begitu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo Mi—"

"Tunggu," ternyata Luka kembali lagi. "Kau harus menjaga Miku dengan benar. Jangan sampai ia terluka sedikit pun. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Miku. Kau yang akan kuhajar." ancam Luka dengan memasang tampang yanderenya.

"I-iya.." wajah Len memucat. Jika sudah diancam Luka, siapapun pasti sulit untuk menghiraukanya.

"Ahaha.. Luka-nee itu terlalu baik ya?" Miku tertawa renyah.

'Baik darimananya?' pikir Len.

"Iya 'kan, Len?"

"A-ah, i-iya." jawab Len dengan sedikit kaku. "Ki-kita pergi sekarang yuk?" Len menggandeng tangan Miku dan membimbingnya ke atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan bento bersama.

"Em!" Miku terlihat sangat antusias. Tentu saja, makan bersama sahabat itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau ditempat yang nyaman.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Len langsung membersihkan tempat yang akan di duduki olehnya dan Miku. Perlahan, Len juga membimbing Miku untuk duduk. Miku juga ingin membantu, ia pun membuka kedua tutup kotak bento tersebut.

"Wah~ terima kasih, Miku." Len duduk berhadapan dengan Miku.

"Sama-sama, ayo buka mulutmu." dengan telaten, Miku mengambilkan salah satu makanan dalam kotak bento tersebut dan berniat untuk menyuapi Len.

"Eh? Miku masih bisa menggunakan sumpit?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir selama ini aku makan dengan apa?" Miku memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gomen~ gomen~ ahaha.. Aku makan ya?" Len membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menyantap makanan tersebut. "Itadakimasu!" Len pun melahap makanan itu.

"Bagaimana?" Miku terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Oishii~!" wajah Len memerah merasakan rasa dari masakan itu.

"Syukurlah~" Miku merasa senang karena ternyata Len menyukai bento itu.

"Tapi tambah enak karena kamu yang menyuapi." goda Len.

"Eh?" wajah Miku merah padam.

"Hahaha... Gantian aku yang suapi ya?" Len mengambilkan sebuah makanan untuk ia suapi ke Miku. "Ayo buka mulutmu~"

"Aaa~" Miku membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut makanan itu. Len pun menyuapi Miku. Siang ini Len dan Miku saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Len~ ano.. Terima kasih ya, karena selama ini kamu membantuku selama ini." Miku memainkan ujung roknya.

"Tidak masalah kok. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk membantumu." Len tersenyum senang.

Suasana hening karena kedua insan itu tengah sibuk menghabiskan bekal mereka. Semilir angin yang bertiup seirama dengan waktu menambah sebuah kesan dalam keheningan itu. Sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka, tidak ingin melewati suasana seperti ini.

"Len, aku ingin jujur padamu." ujar Miku tiba-tiba setelah selesa menyantap bekalnya.

"Tentang?" Len menatap bingung Miku.

"Selama ini, aku.." Miku membuang mukanya kearah lain. Ia tidak ingin Len melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

"Me-menyukaimu. Menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat."

Len menganga tak percaya. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Miku hanya bercanda 'kan?

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Aku.. Sudah tidak mampu menyimpan perasaan ini lagi," Miku menyentuh dadanya. "Apalagi, setiap waktu kita bersama."

"Miku.." Len masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Miku.

"Kau adalah mataku. Dan aku ingin menjadi hatimu. Makanya itu, makanya itu.. Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku." Miku tersenyum. Bukan senyuman biasa, melainkan sebuah senyum yang mengharapkan balasan. Namun sepertinya Len tidak bisa membalas perasaan Miku. Terlihat dari cahaya kedua matanya yang masih saja menggambarkan ketidak percayaan atas pernyataan Miku. Dan terbaca jelas dari air wajah Len, bahwa Len hanya menyukai Miku sebagai sahabatnya.

"Miku, aku—" belum sempat Len menyelesaikan perkataanya, Miku sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir Len dengan bibirnya.

"Kamu mau 'kan menjadi mataku selamanya?" Miku melepaskan ciuman kecilnya dan langsung memeluk Len.

Baik Len, sekarang kau tidak memiliki pilihan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Iya, aku mau." tanpa disangka, jawaban itu terlontar dari bibir manis Len. Len pun membalas pelukan Miku seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Len~ aku sangat senang." air mata Miku perlahan turun dari kedua lubang matanya yang kosong. Walau terdengar mustahil, namun itulah yang terjadi.

"Hm." jujur saja Len, kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu itu. Kenapa kau harus berbohong?

'Diamlah, aku punya rencana lain.' Len membuka salah satu matanya seraya melebarkan seringai yang tak dilihat Miku.

**xXx Be My Eyes xXx**

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pernyataan cinta Miku. Dan sudah satu minggu pula, Len mendiamkan Miku tanpa alasan. Len memang masih membantu Miku, namun tidak seperti dulu lagi. Hal ini membuat Miku kecewa. Bukankah Len bilang ingin menjadi matanya untuk selamanya? Kenapa Len berubah?

Entahlah, hanya Len yang bisa menjelaskan jawaban dari kedua pertanyaan tadi.

"Len, malam ini kita ke cafenya Gumi-chan yuk? Aku ingin berbagi sesuatu padamu malam ini." ajak Miku seraya memeluk mesra lengan Len.

"Hm," Len langsung berdiri dan membawa Miku ke tempat yang barusan diminta Miku.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Sekarang sudah malam, baka." balas Len dengan ketus. Ia menarik kasar tangan Miku.

"Sa-sakit Len.." bisik Miku pelan.

"Maaf ya? Sepertinya lebih baik kamu berjalan sendiri." Len melepaskan tangan Miku dan pergi begitu saja. Sementara sekarang Miku sendirian. Ingin berjalan juga bingung karena tidak bisa , Miku memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah.

Miku berusaha berjalan sendiri walau tidak sesekali ia dimarahi orang karena bertubrukan.

Akhirnya Miku berhasil menyusul Len di cafe itu.

"Hei Len, bukankah itu Miku?" tanya Meiko seraya menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna turqoise.

"Oh iya," Len menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ajak dia kemari Len!" ujar Rin dengan antusias.

"Malas." mendengar pernyataan Len, baik Rin maupun Meiko hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain, bingung.

Rin pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Miku bergabung dengan mereka. Rin mendudukkan Miku tepat disebelah Len. Namun Len malah menggeser bangkunya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Miku. Walaupun tidak melihat, Miku bisa merasakan. Merasakan bahwa Len menjaga jarak darinya. Miku pun tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya.

Len kembali melanjutkan percakapan bersama Rin dan Meiko seolah tak ada Miku. Miku diabaikan olehnya. Sekali Miku ingin bicara, selalu dipotong oleh Len dengan berbagai kalimat. Akhirnya Miku lebih memilih diam. Lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan hatinya sendiri. Seperti orang tak waras.

"Wah, sudah larut ya? Aku harus segera pulang." ujar Rin.

"Ya, aku juga harus bantu-bantu lagi di cafe ini. Len, Miku, kami pergi duluan ya?" setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Len dan Miku, Meiko dan Rin pun menghilang. Tinggalah Len dan Miku berdua.

"Len, pulang sekarang yuk?" ajak Miku seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm," Len pun ikut berdiri. Ia berjalan mendahului Miku. Miku berusaha menyusulnya dengan susah payah.

Len sudah berada di seberang sana, menunggu Miku dengan tampang tsunderenya. Sementara Miku masih disini, ragu untuk menyebrang atau tidak.

"Kalau tidak segera menyebrang, kutinggal." ucap Len.

"Ma-matte, a-aku takut menyebrang. Bisa bantu aku?" Miku sangat memohon kepada kekasih sebelah tangannya itu.

"Tidak. Selamat tinggal." Len memang tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanya. Ia mulai menggerakan kakinya meninggalkan Miku.

"Tunggu Len!" tanpa berfikir panjang Miku langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan itu dan...

_TIINNN!_

"MIKU!" teriak Rin.

Len langsung menoleh dan mendapati tubuh orang yang masih dianggapnya sebagai sahabat itu telah terbujur berlumuran darah.

"Mi-Miku!" Len langsung menghampiri gadis itu tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Miku.. Bertahanlah~" Len menopang tubuh Miku yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Len.. Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"Apa kau menyesal telah mencampakkan hatimu ini? Uhuk!"

"Maafkan aku Miku~ aku hanya—" Len tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya. Terlalu takut, sangat takut menyakiti perasaan gadis itu walaupun sebenarnya ia telah menyakiti gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti.." Miku menggenggam tangan Len dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Kau merasa risih ada di dekatku semenjak aku mengutarakan apa yang kurasa padamu. Iya 'kan?" Miku tersenyum ditemani darh yang mengalir dari sudut bibir manisnya.

"Kau tahu Len? Aku menyesal." Miku mendongakkan kepalanya seolah saat ini ia sedang melihat langit yang terhiaskan butiran salju yang mulai turun satu per satu.

"Menyesal kenapa?" Len berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di kedua kantung matanya.

"Menyesal karena menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu padamu," Miku menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Andai aku tahu akan berakhir dengan kesepainku tanpa Len yang dulu, aku pasti akan menahan perasaan ini." Miku meletakkan tangan Len di dadanya.

"Bisa kau rasakan Len? Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Len hanya bisa terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesal, sangat menyesal. Waktu, bisa kah kau mundur?

"Tapi Len, sampai akhir ini kita tetap bersahabat 'kan?" Miku menolehkan kepalanya kearah Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Iya. Kau masih sahabat terbaikku." Len menutup rapat kedua matanya. Ia merasa malu untuk menatap gadis yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya itu.

"Syukurlah, aku senang. Berarti selama ini kau mengabaikanku karena aku bukan sahabatmu 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" akhirnya Len membuka kedua matanya. Menatap gadis yang hampir kehilangan denyut nadinya.

Miku tersenyum, " Aku berikan kedua mataku itu, asalkan kau bisa bahagia dengan melihat lagi. Walau sekarang aku buta, jadilah mataku. Jadilah mataku untuk melihat dunia yang sudah tidak bisa kulihat. Tapi kumohon jangan sakiti aku atau orang lain lagi."

"Maafkan aku, Miku. Aku.." lagi-lag Miku menghentikan ucapan Len.

"Tomodachi?" Miku mengangkat salah satu jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat sebuah janji.

Len menyambut jari Miku dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Miku walau dengan gemetaran, "Hai. Best friend."

Miku tersenyum, seketika jari Miku melepas kaitan janji yang dibuatnya. Dada Miku sudah tidak bergerak sesuai irama nafasnya. Miku, telah pergi. Len berteriak keras memanggil Miku. Berharap gadis dalam dekapannya itu akan kembali padanya. Namun itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Miku sudah terlelap dan tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Len menangis. Menyesali kebodohannya karena mengabaikan Miku di detik terakhir hidupnya.

_Waktu bisakah kau berputar kembali?_

_Aku ingin menemuinya dan menghapuskan penyesalan seumur hidupku ini._

_Aku tidak bisa mencintainya._

_Karena dia sahabatku._

_Walau ia berkata ia mencintaiku._

_Harusnya aku senang._

_Karena masih ada orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya._

_Dan belajar untuk mencintainya juga._

_Tapi apa yang ku lakukan adalah menyakiti dirinya yang rapuh itu._

_Aku menyesal, jika aku tahu. _

_Aku pasti akan belajar mencintainya._

_Tuhan, bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua?_

_Aku tahu aku bodoh._

_Aku memang mendapatkan mata ini.._

_...Namun aku membunuh hatiku sendiri._

**_OWARI_**

**A/N : Huaaaa~ selesai juga akhirnya fic ini. Pas deadline! *lompatlompatkegirangan* Ano minna-san, ini adalah fic challenge dari Akihisa Funabashi a.k.a teman sekelas Ry-chan. Aku harap kalian mau membaca dan mereview fic ini~ *ngarep***

**Oh ya, ini masih rated T karena kematian Miku murni kecelakaan bukan dibunuh. 'u'b aku juga minta maaf untuk typo-nya. Orz!**

**Sekian dulu minna-san, komentar kalian Ry-chan tunggu di review~ Jaa ne~**

_Special thanks for Akihisa Funabashi yang telah memberikan tantangan untuk saya. Hope you enjoy it~ _

_(1) Tunggu dulu_


End file.
